To compare time to a virologic failure of each four drug regimen with the three drug regimen & to evaluate the safety & tolerance of each 4-drug regimen vs. the 3-drug regimen. In addition the study will compare the proportion of subjects with plasma HIV rna levels below the limit of detection at weeks 16,24,48,72 & 96 as well as culturable virus at weeks 24, 48 and 96 in each drug regimen.